When Skies Are Grey (Revised)
by xRandobxXxFamgirx
Summary: Alexander had always thought that family was something that you had to be born into- until he found his own.
1. You Are My Sunshine

**Hey guyyyyyyyys! It me! i was ramdomxxxfangirk (i kno, typo lols) but i losted my email :(((( so i maded a new acc! yay! and i decided to revise and rewrite my old fic! yay! i didnt proofread bc i was soooooo busy trying to rite it but still! hear it is guysssssssssss! hop u enjoy!**

Alexander looked out of the windwo. It was raiming. This made him sad becuase he did not like rain.

Burr saided, "look at al of these rani. I love the rani. It is very prett and beutifyl". Burr wass sitting cross from Zalex.

This angerered Alec, who didn't lick the rani. "I disagr strogly." He repsobded, still sad from the rani and thr fact that he was and orphan.

"Yuo can fiscally fite me", saided Burr who then wanted to liteally throw him ot the wibdow but didnet becuse thats ilegael.

Just then, a beutiful lady wlaked into the room. "hallo." Saided the beutiful lady. Bure told Alex that the beatiful lady's name was prononced like Mariah Carey but it was seplt like Maria Biscits accept it dnet have biscit on it or the acsent becauese Maria wasn't Spanish.

"Exuse me." Said Ham, who was extrem anoyed that Marisol waould try to flrt with him evn thouh he was tAKEN! "I have a girlfriend. Aslo I have a secrete boyfred but it is a secrete and you shoulder not no okay?!"

"Okey." Saided not Sapnish lady. Burr then got up and left to work becuse he had to go to work. Burr had a part-time job as a professional lawyer but also as a politician and a college student.

"I must work." Saided Butt.

"I hate you." Said Hamaln

Justt at tht very mom en, Elsa came in the roum. Eliza was very beatifyl and was Alex's grildfriend, but just from looking at her Marissa new Elixir's range was not as large as hers and tha Maria would hit al of hte notes if they sane a song together.

"hello lady, that is my boyfred, you can't have him so leave us alore!" Said eliuza.

"Excise me, also a lady, I don't knw your name nut aslo I wanted him yo come to the lunch hall becauese I have no frinds of my owm to go with an im very sad about tjay, okay?" Eliza said that is was okay and walked with Maria and Alex to the campus cafeteria bilding, witch wah called "The Lunch Hall". They all got sabndwidhes, bur their was only beef and ham and chicken and tuna and chicken and prawns, but Maria was actuallt a vegetarian so she couldn;'t have sny and just got some salrad and breat u=instead. Sje put the bread an the salad together to make herself a said sandwhich but Alex asaid that it didn't look very mice so Marica cried.

Elisa than went to Maria and said: "their, their, it's okay Maris, I'm here for you." And she shot a rely mean glare at Alex becauese he had upset there new friend. Alex then also got sad becauese they were talkig anout there parents and apex dint have any and he cried a little bit but he managed to keep the teers unside of his body becuaese he could thdt.

"Oh no, alek whats wrog?" Said Maira, who was developing a crush on both of them bout would never say that. She would rather die than have everyone kniw her secretes.

"My dad is dead." Said Alex. Evertone looked sad bevcause alex did and they had to to show the sympathies. And then Alex's secrete boyfriend came into the lunch hall and kissed alex all better but elixa didn't notice because she had founded her big sister who was called Angelica. Maria said "fit" underneath her breath wen she saw Jhon (he was the secrete boyfriend) because he was but aslo Maia though he might be gay becaude he kised a man who was his secrete boyfrid but he could be bi said maria in her head. But he might not. But he could.

Maria was attracted to a;11 her new friends which was niw a problem for her. Oh no, said her mind, this is very mot gild.

"Hey, Eliza," Said Andelica. "do you think that your new frid Maria looks identicl to our other sister who is callId Peggy?"

"Yes." Said Elixa "but she wears a red dress and 'lipstick and has her heir different to peg so she can't be her secrete twin and peffy cant be adopted becaue she was left om our dad's doorstep by a stranger,"

Then they all had to go tho clsss becauese they all took the same xlass which was history. Jhon was ytalking ro his friends which were called Laf anf Herc when a man called George Washington came into the room.

"Hekko I am George" said George "and I am your professor because your old profferso r George III haf to leave due to stress ashe wanted to kill the friedns zadn family of students nd faculty."

Laf tols Jhon that Georde looked luke Ham, but jhon laughed becauese Ham wasnt bald and tall and George was. "mayne, just maybe he's his secrete dad!"

"Ha, ha, ha" saiid jhon who then got told off becauese he was talkig and nit takin notes, wich he ws supposed to do altho no 1 els in the cls semed to be soing but whatevs thot jhon.

"I fuken hate this class" siad Geroge, who probabley wanted to cry becauese his clas was very stupind. "Jesus fuken Christ, ham shut the fuc up". He was near tears, ad decided that hsi clas was too fucking stupin to even lissen, so he decided to esat his sandwitch that Martha haf mad him. It wsa a ham sambitch, but he dad to chek to sea if it hd buter or margertine in it becauese he hatted martina wiv a burining passion. Sadlt, marragrne was on sale the day earlier, so it wsa coveref in it. Geord wnted to cri more. "Fuck this, I'll jsut ete the hem." And so he did.

Howeber, Laf was a lil fukin shit an decided to opef the widow, eben though it was windy as all hell. JUST THEN, a great gust of wind came into the room, and gerome's ham fleew riht into his face.

"Oh. My. God." Cried someone from the othrt side of the room. It was kike the voice of Janice from Frens but Sourthrern abd male and probebly more anoyin.

 _To be ocntinued..._


	2. My Only Sunshine

**AN: luk! i rote a secund chap! wow!**

 **There are some realidrations in this chaoter hahahahh!**

Maroa sat in her seat. It wsa a the bcakof the hitory clas, witch she hated but toko anywrtay becauese peer presure, I guess. She sat next to some biys who were aslo close freinds of hers. They where clos freinds of herd and where clad James an Thomas. James was pure as all hell but slighly not but Tohmsnd wsa a lil whiny bitch. "Hallo." Said Maira.

James replied, but Thomsd did not becauese he was bust throwing rubers ar Hamikton's head. He did noy like hami. "Ples no Tomm, thas my new friend he es valled Alexander."

"Marina, pls you've ben in this clase for a year an a haf how did u not kno his name?" repied Jeffersom.

"I jus don pay attentiom okay?" Jams tehn shushed them becauese the profeser had walked into the hall. He introduces himself ad "Mr Washimton." And says that George III (who only let his studemtd address him as "yer hijmess" hab left due to stress and also murder.

RThe class was rowdy an annoyin becauese they wereniot bery smmart, so Getrge (the techer) goy tired ad began eatsing his sabdwich. Marla noticef thet he only eight yhe ham. Maybe he doesnr like the butter. mAYBE IT'S GOT MARGERECSINE ON IT! Thouthey Marta's mind.

Milly looked ober to the ober side og the rom and noticed that Laf ((he wsa very frebch)) was kiterally fuvking swingin from the widow.

"Laf pls stop" sed GWash

"Yeh laf noooone likea you." Shoited Thomas. Jamed hit Thyroid.

Judt then, a grate gust of wind cam in and blue the ham into Girges face!

Melissa touht for s moment whrre she thought shed sheen that imadgery mbefore. Then she realsief. He looked like Ham! (not the lunchmeat) ((althungh he did mbecauerse it waz on hus literab fuken face buyt wheaver ley me rite my sTORY))

Sje tapped Jeffer abd said "Look Tohmas! Wot cud this posibbly men?" she sayed, sill gasping from the surpise taht she habd jsut seen. "idk lol. moria go anney Jam or smth idc."

'Oh. My. God." Saided Jef. He sounded lek janicc from friend, thot mairs. But also like. a southern janice. A rlly sourhern kinda more dickish thype of Janice.

"Maybee." Sed jam, who rarely apoke when he was unprompted. Wow, thot moira. This muts beh of the importants. "their secretely realated!"

"Nooooooo" qaid Mriya. "Abecs dosent have a dad! He told be today and then he got rlly sad and distant like he was watching a film in his head and then me and Elida aslo got saded becauwse she lobes him bur aslo I ws benign to develope a crus on the bith ov them and then Alevs' secrete boyfriend Jhon cam and kissed Ajeks."

"Oh wow," Muttereed Jeffrs and xlasped his hands together like he was praying by the was not becauwse he wasn't. "Theres a. A lot to unpack here Moana."

"Yesg" she rreplied, replyingly.

subndennly! Evrybpne began to leave the class and pack up there bags. mr washingdad sill looked pissed that he hadn't been able to teach his class abd Lafaybaguette was still hanging out og the window and probabebly nearly died. "Please get an amnbulanc." Said Washingmachine.

"Okey." Sed Hamalan.

Marie coud here theire conversation becaudr she actually had superhuman hearing due to her super secrete pats tat also led to her being in college wen she was actually a few years yunger thsn most student! ((Gasp!))

Befor the abiblians could het rhere, laf fell oyt of the window! Eberytobody still in the class gasped gaspingly really loudly and were all of the surprise! Was he deaded? Marag didn't know. She hooped not becas Alek was good friend with him and she really lov him.


End file.
